kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Contests (Bonbon Cakery)
Contests Each contest requires different types of sweets. Winning a contest will get you premium tickets, gold, or medals and will attract customers to your cakery. * Stats for "Perfection": Volume, Taste, Aroma. There are 3 judges in every contest. 1st Judge will judge the Volume, 2nd judges Taste, and 3rd judges the Aroma. If the recipe is too high in calories, penalties will be given by each judge. The requirement for each stat is the same for each contest level. Normally, the maximum amount of points given by each judge is 120. This shows that the stat has met the requirement for the contest. However, if the recipe has met the exact sweetness and texture level required, the judge will give an extra 40 points, raising the maximum amount of points to 160. Note: 160 points are only given if the stat, sweetness and texture requirements are met. If the stat requirement is not met, the extra 40 points will not be given by the judge. Note: Sometimes stat requirements are beyond the display cap, a manual calculation is required to know the stat requirement. * Note: You can still win the contest if the highest scoring opponent has the exact total score as you. * Stats for "Originality": Size, Color, Sweetness, Texture, Calories, Number of Combos, and whether the recipe won a contest prior to this contest or not. The winner is determined by total points. Losing a contest rewards 2 medals. Contests are unlocked on 7M of the first year. 1: Item Set gives a lot of Item Chests [*']May or may not work was tested after all ingredients were level 20+ **These are minimum price/kcals to have a non-zero originality score; however, they do not guarantee that you will receive non-zero originality. Sweet Awards *Register: Month 10 (time 12:00) *Announcement: Month 12 (time 18:00) After reaching first place in the Galaxy category, you may no longer compete for that award. It is advised to not reach #1 in Galaxy until you no longer have a need for medals.* * There may be a caveat to this (unknown, will require further testing to confirm). If you clear ''all three Sweet Awards, you will be able to rack up medals faster than ever before by simply leaving the game idle overnight, free of assistant pop-ups (with the exception of the end of a truck sales trip, and at midnight when you get the 10/20/30 Premium Tickets). You should be earning 8-9 medals every in-game month (~2 minutes in real time), thereby reaching the 3,000 medal cap in about 10 hours real time. If you want this to work, '''do not start any truck sales trips! Originality It's commonly believed that each contest has requirements that when fulfilled will add extra originality points. These extra points may very well determine whether you win a contest or not. Below are the possible requirements for some of the contests that may add extra originality points. Tips to achieve the requirements may also be listed. Be aware that this is mostly subjective and may not work for everyone or every situation. *Yummy&Fluffy: Make sweets that have low texture. Use syrups or other ingredients that reduce texture. *Lo-Sugar Hi-Taste: Use ingredients with low sweet properties. You can try making a Big Sundae and add some Matcha at the end. Another possible method is using 3-Layer Cake also with Matcha. Future Farm supplier reduces sweetness at level 2 so you may want to use that supplier. Avoid suppliers that add sweetness like Sunny Farm at level 5 or Local Market at level 2. *Crunchy Bites: Make sweets that have high texture. Use the staff Sly Scone for some extra texture. *Be Cake and Eat It:Use high calorie ingredients like "Cream Frosting,Candy Drizzle,Gold Sprinkles,Fruit Medley,Choco Curls B,Crown Cookie" that are high calories.Also Upgrade it to lvl.101 to create the best high calories for a big chance of winning.Use Patty Serry for extra high calories. *Monstrous Cake:Use Expensive Sweets or High Price Like "Choco Curls B,Fruit Medley,Lots of Berries,Crown Cookie,Sugar Kairo,Gold Sprinkles etc."Also Upgrade it to lvl.101 to make more pricely or expensive sweets.Use rare base cake. like "Yule Log,Wairo Cake,Kairo Cake,3-Layer Cake and Macaron Tower"